


CONCEALED

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	CONCEALED

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
**CONCEALED**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


****

**Passionately, Starsky nuzzled Hutch’s earlobe, savoring  
Hutch’s scent. “Babe, never leave me.” ?>**

 ****

 ****

 **“How could I?” Hutch whispered, still panting after  
the pleasure Starsky’s mouth had given him. “How can I please you?”**

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky braced on one elbow and caressed Hutch’s chest.  
“I have an idea. Turn around and I'll show you how much I love you.”**

 ****

 ****

 **Hutch tensed and shoved Starsky’s hand aside. He cleared  
his throat. “I can’t forget the young girl we found yesterday. She’d been raped several times…”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Talk to me, partner." Starsky put his hand under Hutch’s  
chin. "Get it off your chest."**

 ****

 ****

 **And Hutch did.**

 ****

 ****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
